yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP065
, is the 65th episode of Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on April 17, 2015, and in the United States on April 8, 2017. Summary Phonius is sad to find out that media outlets have found his series fake, so Komasan and Komajiro try to get his career back on track. When Katie leaves a milk cloth on a windowsill, it eventually stinks up the classroom thanks to Yo-kai Cuttincheez. Plot Kaptain Komasan and The Surprise Ending Phonius is seen reading the newspaper until he sees an article exposing Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team, as a fake. Meanwhile, Komasan and Komajiro watch a news broadcast stating that "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" was a fake where they talk about how the Amazonian caveman Jular Geroe is just "Regular Joe" spelled backwards, Chappie posed as each guide, and Mr. Phonius acted as the "snake" in the production while exploiting the human forms of Komasan and Komajiro. At the TV network, Mr. Phonius is told by his boss Alexander that his show has been cancelled. While clearing up the props from "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" in the staff room, Phonius and his workers go through the unused props as Phonius states that he wasn't trying to trick anyone. As they clear out the props, he finds some unusual-looking items that were related to his scrapped expedition ideas and gets asked about them. When he leaves the TV studio with his stuff, he is approached by Komasan and Komajiro after they learned about the news story relating to his television show. At the park that night, Phonius explained his childhood memory in the hospital relating to the items his uncle found on his expeditions, which kept him fasinacted. Even though it turns out all of the items were fake, and his uncle was just a regular worker, Phonius was still impressed with his stories. After Phonius about filming something that is real, Komasan and Komajiro decide to ask Nate and Hidabat for some help, by summoning a Yo-kai. After Nate summons Dromp and Phonius drinks the potion, he was fascinated at how real the Yo-kai was to him, and decides to tell Alexander about his encounter. After he exclaims it as fake, Phonius claimed that he could include a disclaimer stating stating that the creatures are depicted with cutting-edge CGI since most shows use CGI. When Mr. Phonius' latest show "The Unknown Zone" comes out, it depicts Dromp as a bloodthirsty Yo-kai that eats thousands of children each day much to the surprise of Komasan and the annoyance of Komajiro. Sour Milk? One lunchtime, Bear is making funny faces which amuses Nate. Katie doesn't like it so much she spits milk on Eddie and all over the floor, leaving her to clean it. When she cleans it, she leaves the towel on the windowsill. Over time, it creates an awful stench so much it makes the entire classroom fill with the smell. After class, Nate believes there is a Yo-kai behind this and finds Yo-kai Cuttincheez. Whisper explains that Cuttincheez can make things even stinkier than usual, which adds to how Nate's other items started to stink over time. When Nate summons Jibanyan, he doesn't like the stench and refuses to fight Cuttincheez. As Jibanyan is about to enjoy a Chocobar outside, he suddenly gets summoned by Nate from the classroom and eventually faints from the stench. Afterwards, Nate decides to summon Robonyan which makes his sensors overreact to the smell. Robonyan detects another milk-filled cloth from behind the shelves and they all find out it is even worse, as it hasn't been touched in five months. The smell is so bad, it drives away Yo-kai Cuttincheez. As another Cuttincheez takes it's place, Robonyan realizes the smell has "no threat" and starts to detect an even worse scent from behind the locker. Nate is more shocked than ever, because he finds out that the stinkiest milk cloth myth is all true after all. Eventually, an even bigger Cuttincheez is created, driving the other one away and eventually stinking up the entire school. Debuts Humans *Alexander (Phonius' boss) *Phonius' Uncle Yo-kai *Cuttincheez Characters Humans *Nate *Phonius *Regular Joe *Katie *Bear *Eddie Yo-kai *Whisper *Komasan *Komajiro *Robonyan *Jibanyan *Dromp In other languages Kaptain Komasan and the Suprise Ending Sour Milk? Trivia *This episode is the last Arabic dubbed season 2 episode (as Season 2 Episode 38) to be released in YouTube, by Spacetoon YouTube channel. *This episode and EP063 were originally skipped, because this episode had the finale of Kaptain Komasan segment. The other was temporarily skipped so that it episode would air on April Fools' Day. **Thus, this is the 68th episode of the English Dub. Dub Differences *The leftover set pieces from Phonius' television series were descriptively changed. Errors Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes